everquestlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Shaman
Shamans cast spells from a different source to almost all other spell casters. They call upon mystical spirits and the wisdom of their ancestors, often using what could be considered primitive methods to summon them. Shamanic magic is not researched or scribed, but rather instinctive and primal, called upon rather than conjured or manipulated. Shamans are often the head of a Tribe, an Elder or 'counsellor' and respected for their power and wisdom, they are similar to the position of a Cleric in more civilised societies. While their magic is primitive Shamans are no less effective than Arcane spell casters. They have a wide variety of spells, probably the greatest of any other profession and are powerful enough in each area to fill a usually more specialised role. With many of the races that have Shamans they are the only dedicated spell caster, explaining why they have developed such a great variety. What they may lack in individual Arcane professions Shamans make up for by being able to sufficiently cover them all. The spell casting abilities of a Shaman include healing, regeneration, damage over time spells (disease, poison), damaging blasts, movement rate increases (spirit of the wolf), attack rate increases and decreases (haste and slow) and the craft ability to create potions with the alchemy skill. They are the only profession with any proficiency in this skill and the only ones capable of developing it. In addition they can summon a powerful spirit companion in the form of a Wolf and can quickly regain their mana using health to mana conversion spells (cannibalise). Not only can Shamans provide adequate cover in all the areas mentioned, they excel in several of them. Shamans have some of the most powerful damage over time spells available and can decrease a targets attack speed better than even an Enchanter who specialises in such spells. Their healing abilities are second only to a Cleric and they have similar spells to a Druid to increase movement and root enemies to the ground. All of these spells are useful when the Shaman is with others, but they also allow them to adventure alone with great efficiency. Shaman Races Barbarian, Froglok, Iksar, Ogre, Troll, Vah Shir Stats Shamans spend most of their time in combat casting spells, these spells drain the Shaman's magical energy (mana) quite quickly. Wisdom determines the size of a Shaman's mana pool and in turn how many spells they can during combat. Having a high wisdom is essential for a Shaman to be able to function and equally important for their companions survival in combat. A Shaman can take damage better than many other dedicated spell casters and can equip quite heavy armour and weapons. This gives a Shaman the ability to step in and protect others at low levels and enables them to deal with the aggression they generate at higher ones. Stamina is the determining statistic for hit points and has another benefit for Shamans; because they can convert hit points to mana, more hit points mean they have more mana available